


Fate's Fool

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: A Fool For Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Reader is an Omega who spends most of her time alone in an effort to avoid Alphas. She only leaves her apartment one night a week to play pub trivia at her local bar. What happens when her friends talk two transient Alphas into joining their trivia team?





	1. Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic. So, please be gentle. There will be two chapters. Chapter two is gonna have the smut. 
> 
> The trivia rounds are legit Geeks Who Drink Trivia rounds that I have played and yes, it is awkward when your teammates think you’re vanilla and then you know all the answers to the Marquis de Sade round. Just sayin’.

You’d been going to Thursday night Geeks Who Drink Trivia at your local bar for almost two years. Your friends told you that you needed to get out of the house and suggested the game, which relied more heavily on pop culture knowledge than general knowledge. You’d started on Saturdays, but eventually you moved to Thursday’s quiz specifically to avoid people. Most people out on a Thursday night weren’t gonna bother with you. It’s not that you were antisocial or agoraphobic, you simply preferred to stay home because more people meant a higher probability of meeting some knothead Alpha who thought it was his place in life to make you his and you didn’t want or need that macho BS in your life.

You were always small, short and petite-framed, so you’d known you were going to be an Omega just like your mom, but you’d presented late. You were 24 when that first heat hit, so you’d already learned to live your life as a Beta. You weren’t going to bow to your genetics just because that’s what society said you should do. Against your mother’s advice and insistence, you had your doctor put you on the strongest suppressants legal to America and you determined not to change a thing about your life.

Fate, of course, had other plans.

Your fiancé, a Beta who knew your likely presentation before he got down on one knee, couldn’t take it when you finally did present. As he left you crying in the park where he’d proposed to you, he made it out like he was doing it for you. “You’re always going to be craving something I could never give you. You need an Alpha, someone to give you what you need.”

That was the same tactic your boss used when he fired you ‘for your safety’. “Too many Alphas shop here. It wouldn’t be safe for an unmated Omega. You can reapply once you’ve got an Alpha… if he lets you.” The discrimination you suddenly started having to deal with on a day-to-day basis drove you home. You got a job as a freelance transcriptionist and started to spend all of your time in your apartment. You doubled down on your suppressants, burned all sorts of incense to keep any Omega scent occluded, and you became a hermit, existing only as an online presence.

That is, until your friend and former colleague, Wendy, wore you down about trivia. Your six-person team was originally four Betas, an Alpha and you. The Alpha was fine with you for several Saturdays in a row and you were getting comfortable around him, until he scented you as an Omega. That started a confrontation that the whole bar seemed to weigh in on, about what you were doing with your life as a 26 year old unmated.

You switched to Thursdays after that. Wendy and one of the other Betas switched days with you but the Alpha and the other two did not, so you were left with half a team and the solution your friends came up with was to 'pick up strays’ in the bar to fill out the team.

Wendy and Alice tried to avoid picking up stray Alphas for the team, but sometimes they were so attracted to a man, they’d invite one to join you for the night. You’d always end up quiet and reserved, in the corner, barely contributing.

When you walked into the bar you claimed your table in the corner, with your back to the wall so no one could sneak up on you, and let your eyes scan the bar. Wendy and Alice were flanking two men, both tall and broad-shouldered. Alphas. Obvious Alphas. Huge,  _hot_ , you thought you might be able to smell them from across the bar and one or both of them smelled amazing.

You sighed and pulled a pill bottle out of your purse. Emergency suppressants of a dubious nature. Highly experimental, illegal in the States, carrying warnings like ’ ** _MAY CAUSING LOSS OF REPRODUCTING ORGAN_** ’; you bought them online and prayed you wouldn’t have to use them. Tonight, you were going to have to use them. If Alice and Wendy were going to be picking up those two strays, you were gonna need them. The men followed your teammates over to the table as you were swallowing the pill down dry.

“Y/n, this is Sam and his brother, Dean.” Alice said, smiling down at you.

Normally, you’d give a tentative smile and wave from your corner but something about the way the brothers both smiled at you, it filled you with warmth instead of fear. You stood, taking Sam’s hand and nodding. “Nice to meet you. I need to go get a beer. Anybody else?”

“I could go for another. Probably gonna need it to get through this ridiculous-” Dean started, but Sam scoffed as he took a seat next to Alice.

“You’re gonna like it, Dean. It’s pop culture trivia.” Sam argued.

“Did she just-” Wendy was obviously as shocked as you were that you’d been so welcoming to the Alphas.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Well, she’s just… usually a little more… uneasy around new people.” Alice explained without explaining.

“Well, maybe she’s just a good judge of character. I mean, these guys might be Alphas but look at 'em! They wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Wendy exclaimed.

You weren’t sure about that assessment. You were obviously a poor judge of character or you wouldn’t have an ex-fiancé. And those men… those Alphas who were sitting at your table as Wendy filled out the booklet with your team name, they were definitely dangerous, but they didn’t feel like they were a danger to you.

Mark, the Beta behind the bar, smiled at you as you ordered yourself a fruity craft beer and ordered Dean a lager. “You good?” He asked, as he set the mugs down in front of you. You nodded. “They’re cute. I mean, if I thought they batted my way, I’d-”

“I’m sure you would… and you never know 'til you try, Mark.”

“Oh, come on. You know how straight guys are when they get hit on by another man… almost as violent as you are when you get hit on.”

“Violent? I’m not violent. That would be most un-'mega-like.” You smiled. Mark was good people. “I’ll be back for more of these.” You picked up the beers and headed back to the table. You set the lager down on the table in front of Dean and sat in your corner.

“So, what’s the team name?” Sam asked.

“We change it every week. Keeps the Quizmaster on his toes. Last week, we were 'The Slaughterhouse Five’, this week we’re 'Pulp Friction’.” You answered.

“I think my favorite was 'Take Off Your Pants and Jacket’.” Wendy said, letting her eyes drop to Sam’s lap.

Sam laughed, a bit uncomfortably, as Dean took a drink of his beer. “At least they got good beer here.”

“Yeah, they do. I used to hate beer, 'til I started coming here.” You said. Wendy, again, looked completely baffled that you were being social with the Alphas. “You’re not into trivia?”

“Generally, I got more important things to do with my time, but we’re at a lull and our motel is paid up for the night, so my brother thought trivia would be a good way to pass our time 'til we leave tomorrow.”

“Well, it’s a lot of fun. This is literally the only thing I do outside of my apartment, so it’s fun enough to get a complete recluse to come out once a week.” You said taking a drink of your own beer.

“I’m willing to give it a shot… and I’m glad that you left the house, sweetheart.” He gave a quick wink that temporarily short-circuited your brain. You looked away and contemplated taking another one of your dangerous suppressant pills.

The Quizmaster started going down the rules. “Number one: No Cheating. Please put away your phones for the purposes of looking shit up. Facebook is fine. Number two: Six people to a team. If you have more than five other people with you, you are far too popular to be at Geeks Who Drink Trivia, break into two teams and reevaluate your life. Number three: No shouting out the answers. If you’re right, you don’t want the other teams to know, but you’re probably wrong and you’re definitely disrespectful, so keep your mouths shut. You will notice there is a jester in the corner of each page. You can circle that little dude once and that will double your points for that round so use it wisely… and away we go. Round One is called 'Recently In Stuff’, it’s our current events round.”

The quiz moved by easily. You and your friends knew all the questions for the current events. Sam was really smart about history and geography questions, but you and Dean carried the team through round two: an audio round of songs about sex and subservience which included Britney Spears’  _Slave 4 U_ , Salt N Peppa’s  _What A Man_ , The Velvet Underground’s  _Venus In Furs_ , and Joan Jett’s  _Fetish_  and made you blush like crazy no matter what you did to make it stop.

It dawned on you, as you got up to get another beer, that Fate was fucking with you again.

According to the tracking app on your phone, if you weren’t on suppressants you’d be on the second day of a heat, two amazingly hot Alphas have been inserted into your life and the quiz is playing songs about sex and subservience because even the assholes at Geeks Who Drink corporate have to remind you that a 28 year old Omega is supposed to get on her hands and knees for an Alpha.

“You all right? You look a bit flushed.” Mark asked, filling your glass back up. “That doesn’t usually happen 'til your third beer.”

“Fine. It’s just… a little warm in here. Can you tap the thermostat for me?”

Mark gave you an uncertain look. “Honey, it’s 70 degrees in here. You sure you’re okay?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know. I’m sure I’ll be fine, though.” You added at his worried look.

He handed the beer across the bar. “Hey. Take care of yourself.”

“Always.” You smiled at him, but you could tell that it was weak. You felt a bit terrible, if you were being honest with yourself. You were starting to get angry little cramps along your lower belly and your head was starting to pound. You were a little worried that it was a side effect of the suppressant; that you might be suffering from ’ _ **LOSS OF REPRODUCTING ORGAN**_ ’.

You sat in your corner with your beer as the Quizmaster read the standings. “In third, we have 'Suck it, Trebek’. In second, we have 'E=mcHammer’, and in first place by just a few points, we have 'Pulp Friction’. Round six is titled '120 Days of Justine’: a round about the Marquis de Sade.”

You groaned. “Really? Really, Todd?!” You shouted across the bar at the Quizmaster.

“What?” Alice and Dean both asked.

Sam cleared his throat as you resolved not to explain your outburst, too focused on the stabbing pains going through you. “Marquis de Sade is where S&M gets its name from. He wrote some… provocative stuff.”

“Understatement.” You mumbled as you took a drink.

You knew every answer, quietly writing each into the booklet and avoiding looking at your friends. “How’d you know all that?” Dean asked as Alice took the answers up.

You groaned. His  _voice_ made your stomach hurt more. “There’s this movie called 'Quills’ with Geoffrey Rush as the Marquis. It was the first rated R movie I watched at 2am while my parents were asleep. It left a mark. God bless HBO.” You were breathing heavily, and had to take a deep breath to slow your heart rate.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Wendy asked.

“No.” You answered, honestly. “I think I’m sick.”

“Yeah, you look like you’ve got a fever.” Dean reached across the empty chair between you and pressed his hand to your cheek. A cramp tore through you as soon as your skin touched. Dean immediately pulled his hand away. “She’s an Omega?”

Wendy rushed around the table, sitting in the empty chair between you and Dean. “You need some ibuprofen. You’re burning up.”

“I just need to go home. It’s a bad reaction to those Brazilian suppressants, that’s all.” You moved to stand, but your legs were too weak. “It’ll wear off.” You assured her.

“Mark!” Wendy shouted at the bartender. “Call a cab for y/n!”

“She should go to a hospital.” Sam suggested, seriously, as half of the bar turned to look at you.

“I really don’t need all this fuss.” You whispered, but you didn’t actually mean it. The smell of the two Alphas had grown so overwhelming that you thought you might vomit and your mind was having a battle with your body because half of you wanted to get as far away from their scent as you could and the other half wanted to wrap it around you like a blanket.

“How long have you been on suppressants?” Dean asked, his voice tight.

“Since she presented.” Alice answered for you, kneeling next to you. “Sweetie, what’s happening?”

“She’s in heat.” Sam and Dean said, simultaneously.

“No. No, I’ve… I’ve been on suppressants for four years. I’ve only ever had one… My suppressants-”

“Don’t work forever. Didn’t anybody tell you that?” Dean growled, and it made you want to curl into a ball.

“We need to get her out of here.” Sam demanded.

“Excuse me. You boys seem sweet and all, but she’s in no condition to be around a couple Alphas she don’t know. If you’ll excuse me…” Mark leaned down and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Come on, honey. You’ve got an Uber on the way.”

“And what if the Uber driver’s an Alpha?” Alice asked.

“Someone should ride with her, make sure she gets home safe.” Wendy said.

“Oh, fuck this.” Dean growled, standing. He pointed to Mark, suddenly in 'Take Charge Alpha’ mode. “You, get back behind the bar. You’ve got a job to do. You.” He pointed to Wendy. “You’re gonna come with me. We’re taking y/n home.”

“N-no.” You whimpered. “You can’t-”

“Shut up.” He demanded and you immediately closed your mouth. He wrenched your hands from Mark’s neck and moved them to his own. He dropped a set of keys to the table in front of his brother and grabbed your keys from the front pocket of your purse. “Grab her stuff, Wendy. Sammy, let me know how well we do in Final Jeopardy.”

Dean pulled you away from the table and out into the parking lot. The hot humidity hit you like a brick wall but you shivered in response to it. “Which one’s hers?” Dean asked Wendy.

“Grey Ford Focus.” She pointed down the lane and Dean made a beeline. “What are you gonna do?”

“We’re gonna take her home. You’re gonna strip her down and put her in an ice bath and I’m gonna leave.”

“Really?!” Dean turned to Wendy after he’d secured your seat belt and closed the passenger door of your car. She wilted a little under his gaze. “I just thought- she’s, you know, an Omega in heat…”

“Look, I would love to fix this for her, I really would, but even  _I_  can tell she doesn’t want some stranger coming in and breeding her. You don’t take suppressants for years and avoid leaving your apartment if you  _want_ an Alpha. Also, my brother and I are leaving tomorrow, so…”

You could barely keep your eyes open as Wendy gave directions from the back of your car. You were in too much pain. You didn’t understand. Suppressants were  _not_ supposed to dramatically fail all at once like this. They were  _supposed_ to taper off, become less efficient. There’s supposed to be some sort of warning before your insides betray you. “God, it hurts.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Dean reached over and ran his fingers through your hair, which was wet with sweat. “We’re gonna get you cooled down. You’re gonna be just fine.”

“Hnnn…. hate it.” You whined, grabbing his hand and pulling it in front of your face so you could scent his wrist. Dean smelled amazing, better than any Alpha you’d ever met. Most Alphas seemed to smell like bad BO and mud, but Dean… Dean smelled like pine trees and good steak and vanilla and… sex. Dean smelled like sex. Warmth pooled between your legs at the smell.

He jerked as your tongue snaked between your lips to lick at his pulse point. “Hey, do not lick me, woman.”

“Well, can you lick me, then?” You asked. You weren’t sure where that question came from, you weren’t sure why you’d licked him. He did taste so good, though.

“Wendy, control your girl.” Dean demanded, pulling his hand away from you, reluctantly.

“Hey. Sweetie… we’re almost home.” Wendy put her hand on your shoulder and you groaned. “It’s just up here on the right. Park in space 57.”

You clung to Dean as he pulled you out of your car. “Put your feet down. Come on. You gotta walk, y/n.” You tried, but your legs didn’t want to cooperate. He took a deep breath and picked you up. “All right, fine, but you keep your hands to yourself.” You nodded and nuzzled into his chest. He smelled so fucking good.

“She’s not usually like this. She usually distances herself from Alphas.” Wendy explained, walking into the elevator and pressing 5.

“Yeah, figured. That’s why I’m trying to distance myself.” Dean grunted out and somewhere in the back of your heat-rattled brain you realized he was breathing very shallow breaths, only through his mouth. Trying not to smell you. “She’s only ever had one heat. Doesn’t know how to keep herself from making a huge mistake.”

“No, I mean, she’s always been kind anti-Alpha. She didn’t think she should have to be  _someone’s_ just because she presented how she did. She usually fights when Alphas find out what she is.”

“Yeah, cause she’s usually on suppressants and has a clear head. Not like now. She should avoid Alphas. We’re assholes.”

“I just think… maybe she’s having this kind of reaction for a reason. Like maybe her body knows it’s time or maybe you’re her true-”

“Shut it! Truemates ain’t a thing… and as for her body: are you a doctor or a biologist?” Dean growled as the elevator dinged and the door opened.

“No, but my parents weren’t Beta, Dean, so I’m not as ignorant at some.” Wendy followed Dean as he carried you toward your apartment door. “And they  _were_ truemates. As soon as Dad saw Mom, he knew he had to have her. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and she smelled like every good smell he had ever loved. Mom said she could scent him across the food court. They were mated with twins on the way before my mom was 20.”

“That doesn’t sound like true love. That sounds like your dad was a fuckin’ knothead and decided she was his and used the Truemates Myth to make it seem like it was out of his control.”

“Hey!”

“Whatever, Wendy. Open her door so I can drop her and get out of here.” Dean said, shaking the keys at your friend.

“Don’t go, Alpha.” You whimpered, clutching his shirt and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck.” Dean breathed out. “No. Nope. Not doin’ it. You’re not thinkin’ straight, y/n. You just need to go calm down, cool down and… wait for it to pass, sweetheart.”

“Don’t wanna. Want you, Dean. Want my Alpha.” You started to kiss his neck. There weren’t any thoughts in your head. You were just doing and saying exactly what your body told you to do and say.

“Bet you’d like that, huh? Pretty little Omega wants my knot?” He whispered as he walked through your door.

“Yes.” You whispered into his neck.

“Yeah, you want that right now, but you’d hate yourself in the morning. I’d rather you hate  _me_ right now, sweetheart.” Dean dropped you to your sofa and pried your hands off of his shirt. “Get her in a cold bath, take her to the hospital if her fever doesn’t break, and text me with updates.” Wendy nodded, expecting the Alpha to walk away, but he looked down at you, instead. “And she’s gonna be dehydrated when she wakes up. Water and Gatorade, get her some protein bars if the suppressants don’t kick back in. Grab her some pillows, make her comfortable, and turn the ceiling fan on.”

“Okay.”

Dean stared down at you for a few long seconds before taking two large steps backward toward the door. “Above all else, keep her safe. Comfortable and safe. Once she comes out the other side of this, she’ll need that peace of mind.”

“Okay.”

~~~~

You woke up the next morning, on your couch, with what felt like the worst hangover you’d ever had. Your head was pounding, your skin sticky from sweat and your stomach felt like the aftermath of crunches day at the gym… and you were more thirsty than you could ever remember being.

Luckily, Wendy thought of that, setting out a large glass of water on the coffee table for you. Your loud gulps woke her from her sleep on the recliner across the room. “Hey. How you feelin’?”

“Like I did several keg stands last night. Wh-how’d we get here?” The night was fuzzy. You remembered the bar, spontaneously going into heat, but everything after was vague.

“Dean drove us.”

Heat flooded your body at the mention of the Alpha, followed by mortification as you remembered the rest of the night. “Oh, my god. I can’t believe I threw myself at him like that.” You cried, covering your face with your hands.

“He was completely understanding, y/n, and a total gentleman. Any other Alpha, you’d have been knotted, but Dean took you home, made sure you were safe.”

“Oh, great. So, I embarrassed myself in front of one of the only good Alphas I’ve ever met. Great.” You took another drink of water and started to look around. “Where’s my phone? I need to call Dr. Whitaker.”

“Don’t worry. I called the Omega Whisperer as soon as I was sure I wasn’t gonna have to call an ambulance. She’ll be here in…” She looked at her watch. “About thirty minutes.”

“Ugh. Don’t call her that. Whitaker went to med school. She’s a doctor.”

“Well, you heard Bravo is after her for a TV show about her practice, right? That’s probably what they’ll call it.”

You shook your head. “Whatever. Just as long as she can tell me why the fuck my suppressants just  _stopped working_  last night.”

“Maybe because your truemate was sitting two feet away?”

“Oh, come on!”

“Look at what he did to take care of you! He doesn’t know you, but he wouldn’t let us put you in a cab. He drove us here, ran down a list of ways to make this better for you, then demanded I text him with updates. Y/n, he feels the connection, just like you. Even if you’re both denying it.”

You rolled your eyes. “Let’s just wait to hear what the  _doctor_ has to say.”

Dr. Whitaker, however, nodded when Wendy brought up her theory. “Makes sense.”

“I’m sorry, what?” You exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you believe this 'truemates’ shit, Doc.”

“If by 'truemates’ you mean the one or two people of opposite presentation whose pheromones work with your own and amplify each other, then yes, but it’s not soulmates… it’s science.”

“Well, hear that? It’s  _science_.”

You ignored Wendy’s teasing and leaned forward. “Wait, could this pheromone boost have negated my suppressants?”

“Oh, totally. Even if you hadn’t been on day two of your cycle, you probably would have gone into heat last night, suppressants be damned. The shot I gave you should work to shorten this heat for you, take the edge off.” Dr. Whitaker shook the bottle of Brazilian suppressants as she stood. “I’m confiscating these. Not because they had anything to do with last night, but because they are dangerous and if you want to lose your ability to ever have pups, I’d rather set up a hysterectomy and do it right.”

You looked down at your lap. “Now, if you want my advice, y/n, and I’m sure you’ll just ignore me because have for as long as you’ve been my patient… when you’ve got a chance, text that Alpha. He’s yours, and he’s good. He respected you in a way that’s rare… especially for an Alpha who wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences since he was leaving.”

“He gave me his number so that I could update him on your condition.” Wendy offered. “Which I should do.” She continued, pulling out her phone.

“Get to know him. Maybe you’ll surprise yourself.” Doctor Whitaker said, tossing the pills in her bag and zipping it up. “And just a reminder, this hermit lifestyle ends once you’ve got an Alpha. Another reminder, you haven’t had sex in four years.”

“Thanks, Doc.” You said, sarcastically.

“I have your best interest in mind, y/n.”

“Yeah. I know.”

~~~~

Wendy insisted on giving you Dean’s number, but you didn’t use it. Dean and his brother didn’t hide that they were transient. They said they spent weeks at a time on the road and when they were home, home was in Kansas. You’d seen The Wizard of Oz enough times to know that Kansas was no fun. You were certain you’d never see him again and once again determined nothing about your life was going to change.

If Fate had a face, you would punch it.


	2. Last Thursday

As you were drinking a beer in your corner, trying to get over the post-heat depression caused by the sudden crash that sometimes followed the hormone high, you watched as Wendy and Alice scoured the bar for strays. Alice and Wendy had suggested that you might be depressed because you let your truemate get away but you were positive that it was just a hormonal imbalance which would correct itself. The door to the bar opened and the smell of your fruity pilsner was suddenly overtaken by pine trees and steak. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

“So, what’s the name this week?” Dean’s voice made you open your eyes. You were shocked to see the brothers taking seats at the table.

“‘Stormtrooper Serenade’. Wha-what are y'all- I thought you were leaving last week.” 

“We  _were_ but we thought we might stick around.” Dean said, smiling.

“Dean  _insisted_ we stick around.” Sam corrected. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said, sarcastically, nodding at his brother. “I just didn’t want to leave things how they were last Thursday. Perks of working for ourselves, we don’t  _have_ to go back to Kansas. I thought, maybe, you’d text me since Wendy gave you my number but… guess you wanted to be completely past your heat first.”

“He’s trying to act like he hasn’t been thinking about you all week.” Sam chuckled.

“Sam.” Dean looked pointedly at his brother. “I don’t need your help.”

“Well, of course he’s been thinking about me. With how I acted…” You closed your eyes and shook your head. “I was… terrible and… you were… I didn’t know that Alphas could-”

“You were  _not_ terrible. Hey, open your eyes.” He smiled as your eyelids slid open. “You were just doing what you’re programmed to do, sweetheart.”

“And you did the opposite of what you’re programmed to do.” 

“Yeah, well…” He chuckled. “I’d never take advantage of a woman not bein’ in her right mind. Y/n, you obviously like your independence. What kind of guy would I be if I tried to take that from you?”

“An Alpha?” You responded, quickly. 

“True, but we were raised better than that.” Dean bit his bottom lip and you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of his teeth pulling across it. He caught your gaze and smirked as you looked away. “Anyway, we apparently won twenty-five bucks last week because that round on the Marquis de Sade put us way ahead, so we figured we’d buy a couple beers with your S&M knowledge.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“You need one?” Dean asked, standing.

You looked down at your glass, which you’d forgotten was in your hand. It was a little less than half full. “Yeah. Um, the blueberry pilsner.”

“All right. Be right back.” Dean winked at you as he walked away.

You put your glass on the table and discretely pinched the back of your hand. You weren’t sure if you were trying to get your head out of the clouds or just make sure you weren’t dreaming, but the pain on the back of your hand just made you sit up straighter. 

“He couldn’t leave.” You looked across the table at Sam’s words. “We tried. We got as far as Dallas, but when he went to get on I-35, he couldn’t do it. We were 8 hours from home, but he turned back around. He’s spent a week waiting for you to text.”

You shook your head, disbelieving. “I… what?”

“Hey, Winchester! Thought you boys were leaving.” Alice said, almost bouncing up to the table with Wendy following. 

“Winchester?” You asked.

“Oh, yeah, we never got into last names, did we?” Dean set your blueberry beer in front of you and sat in the chair directly beside you. “Dean Winchester.” He offered his hand and you just looked at it for a moment before taking it.

“Y/n Y/l/n.”

He smiled and brought the back of your hand up to his lips as the Quizmaster started to read out the rules. You knew the rules by heart and you were too focused on Dean’s full lips on your skin to hear Todd’s words. Dean released your hand and leaned next to your ear. “I do believe I owe you a lick, y/n y/l/n.” He whispered. You swallowed, your throat suddenly dry. He pulled away with a smirk. “Later.” He promised with a wink.

The first round was a sports round, which normally would have prompted you to pull out your phone and check Facebook, but you were too focused on Dean’s left hand resting on your knee. You weren’t even sure he’d placed it there intentionally until it started to slowly travel up your thigh.

“So fuckin’ cute when you blush.” Dean mumbled as you slapped the table.

“Cristiano Ronaldo.” You whispered to Wendy, before turning to Dean with a huge smile. “I sported. I don’t usually sport.”

“That’s adorable… but the answer’s David Beckham.”

“What? No, it isn’t. Beckham played for Manchester.” Even knowing you were right, Dean’s assertion made you doubt your answer. “He never played for an Italian team… right?”

“Cristiano Ronaldo plays for Portugal and for an Italian team. She’s right.” Alice whispered. “Beckham played for several teams, none Italian.”

“Yeah, I don’t know anything about soccer. I was just trying to throw off the table eavesdropping behind us.” Dean leaned next to your ear and your cheeks heated up again. 

“Well, don’t do that. You made me think I was wrong.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Won’t happen again.”

Round two was a fairly easy audio round: This Day In Overplay. Chart topping songs from this date in years passed. The newer songs were easy, a Taylor Swift song, a Mariah Carey song, a Jason Derulo song, and then a familiar bit of harmonizing 'ahs’. Wendy immediately wrote 'Sublime’ on the page, but you shook your head.

“That’s  _not_ Sublime.” You whispered.

Dean looked offended. “ _Sublime_?” You reached across the table and took control of the pencil and booklet. “Sublime couldn’t hold a candle to-” Dean cut himself off as you wrote  _'Led Zeppelin (rocks!)/ D'yer Maker_ ’ on the answer sheet and slide it back across the table. He smiled at you, appreciatively. “Like I didn’t already think you were perfect.” He pressed his lips to your cheek.

You blushed, deeply, as Alice, Wendy and Sam gave knowing smiles. “No offense, but you don’t look like you’d like classic Rock.” Sam said.

“I get that a lot. I like  _good_ music. Doesn’t matter if it’s modern Pop or 80s Country or early 90s East Bay Punk… I’ve got eclectic tastes.” You answered as the next clip played. “That’s Jim Croche… I’m gonna hit the bathroom.”

When you exited the bathroom, Dean was waiting for you in the hallway. You immediately looked down, blushing. Something about him always had you turning pink. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

He stepped closer to you and you could see a bit of apprehension in his eyes as he raised a hand to brush your hair out of your eyes. “I hope you don’t mind, but… I’ve been thinking about this for a goddamned week.” 

“About what?” 

He answered with a kiss, his full lips moving against yours with no hesitation. It was overwhelming, how absolutely amazing he felt, how right, and before you knew what you were doing, you fisted your hands in his shirt and pulled him closer to you. You opened your mouth, licking at his lips. He took the invitation and your tongues moved against each other as he pushed you back into the door of the bathroom. You moaned as his hands buried into your hair. You wrapped an arm around his neck and let your other hand explore across his chest.

You whined when he pulled away. There was a devastating feeling of loss to have your Alpha deprive you of his physical affection. “God, you taste good.” He breathed out. 

You shook your head, determined to get the word ’ _more_ ’ to stop repeating in your mind. “Um… I…” You rubbed your hand across your mouth. “Wow.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. That was definitely wow. Come on. Let’s get back to the table before your friends think I’m puttin’ pups in you.” Your eyes widened and he laughed at the expression on your face. “Sorry. Bad joke.” As you walked back to the table, Dean took your hand in his and entwined your fingers with his. It was sweet and forced a smile from you.

The Quizmaster read the standings and after two rounds, you were in second place. When he read the theme for round three, though, you were certain you were about to drop in the standings. “Biblical Monster or World of Warcraft Boss, which is a round about exactly what was just said. I’ll read the name of a creature, you just gotta tell me if it’s from the Bible or out of the minds of those weirdos at Blizzard.”

You looked across the table. Alice was a gamer, but she played FPS games, not MMOs. Wendy was not a gamer, at all. “I haven’t played WoW since before they ripped off Kung-Fu Panda for an expansion.” You felt a bit worried until you saw the look on Sam’s face. “Do  _you_ play?”

“No, but Sammy’s damn-near a Biblical scholar.” Dean chuckled, which prompted Sam to laugh. “Dude, we should’ve called Cas.”

“I was just about to say that.” Sam agreed.

“Cas?” You asked, trying not to feel jealous.

“Our friend, Cas. He actually  _is_ a Biblical scholar.” Sam said, taking a drink of beer as Wendy handed him the answer booklet. “He’s got, like, an Eidetic Memory and he grew up in a… fiercely religious environment so he knows, you know, a lot of stuff that other people wouldn’t know.”

“And some of it’s rubbed off. Go ahead and ask me about the Whore of Babylon. I got this.” Dean joked.

You laughed as the Quizmaster started to read off questions. Sam and Dean carried you through that round, but you carried them through the round on Broadway musical songs vs. Disney musical songs, and you all contributed to the round on celebs reading clips from their own books.

“Hey, you made it to round 8 this week.” Quizmaster Todd teased as he came around to take team pictures for the blog.

“Oh, come on. Two years, I’ve never had to dip out early and now you’re giving me shit over the one time I have a legit medical emergency?”

“I’m giving you shit because you still managed to win, even after you skipped the last two rounds last week.”

You chuckled as he took the picture. “We win. It’s what we do.”

And win you did, using the jester to double your points on the last round, getting you 24 points and setting you above the other teams. You took another team photo, this time holding a $25 gift card. You went back to the table to add the gift card to the collection in your wallet and when you looked up, Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen.

You sat at the table for fifteen minutes, watching as people filed out of the bar. You were confused. Dean had kissed you, held your hand, groped your thigh, smiled, laughed, made jokes about kids… and just disappeared? You decided to take your confusion home as Mark started to stare at you.

“You smell like fresh-baked pie.” You were relieved to see Dean was leaning against the hood of your car. “And my old leather jacket and this bourbon my Uncle Bobby used to drink and just a…  _little_ hint of bacon.” He pulled away from the car and looked down at you. “Tell me that I smell like your favorite things.”

You took a deep breath. “Yeah.” You chuckled. “Whoever thought I’d meet a man who smells like steak and pine trees and vanilla?” You put your hands in your pockets and took a few tentative steps toward him. “My doctor, Dr. Whitaker, she says that truemates are scientifically-”

“I knew the moment I touched you, y/n. I knew you were mine, but… my life isn’t easy. If I… if we… y/n, I lose people. People die around me.” Your eyes widened. "I can’t stay here and if you come with us… I might have to add you to the list. I’m not trying to scare you, but you need to know the truth.“

He took a deep breath and looked away from you. "You should stay. I should leave and you should stay and we shouldn’t ever-”

“Is that really an option? You tried to go home, Dean, and you couldn’t. And I have been depressed since the moment I woke up and realized you were probably already gone.” You scoffed derisively. “And I was gonna eat that depression, too, keep it because I don’t like change and I have told myself for years that I wasn’t supposed to have an Alpha, that I didn’t want one. I was already convincing myself that it was just a hormonal imbalance that would reverse itself, but it was you.”

You pulled your hands out of your pockets and moved closer, boldly this time. “I don’t know what it is about your life that is so dangerous, Dean, but I know… we’re going to have to navigate it together.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “Because, for once in my life, I’m going to be what I really am… stop fighting my genetics, stop fighting Fate… and I’m not letting you leave without me.”

“You’d just leave?” Dean’s hands came to rest on your hips. “Run away with some Alpha you barely know? ”

“ _My_ Alpha, who I would like to get to know better.” You let your thumbs sweep across the hair at the base of his neck. “A good man who respects me in a way I’ve never experienced. A man who went against his every instinct because he didn’t want me to hate myself in the morning. I didn’t know there were men like you. I’m happy to run away with you.”

“I don’t deserve you. I’m not as good a guy as you think. I’ve done… I’ve-”

“That doesn’t matter. Nothing in the past impacts this.” You pulled his head down and brushed your lips against his. “If you want me, Alpha, I’m yours.”

He growled at the title, pulling your body against his and capturing your lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back and bit his bottom lip, staring at you with lust-blown green eyes. “Okay. You’re mine, but before you decide you wanna run off with me… take a walk with me. Last woman I told my story to, she thought I was crazy. It’s hard to take unless you’re in it.”

You couldn’t imagine not running away with him, but you were curious about his life so you took his hand and began to walk away from the bar with him. The story started fairly simply; his mother died in a fire when he was four, but it quickly turned into a horror novel. He told you he hunted ghosts and demons, monsters and sometimes angels. He reminded you of the chaos of 2009 and 2010, the fires and tsunamis and some of the worst earthquakes in recorded history… apparently, that was Lucifer, and his friend Cas, was a fallen angel, too.  
“Wow.”

“You ready to run screaming, yet, 'cause that’s not even half of it, babe.”

You stepped in front of him, putting your hand on his chest, and looked up into his face. “Run? From the man who saved the world?”

“Also broke the world a few times.”

“No… No, I don’t think you did. Everything you’ve ever done… was for the good.”  
Dean shook his head, rubbing at his right arm. “No. Some stuff I’ve done just because it felt good.”

“Dean… as someone who has never done  _anything_ , really, I can’t comment on anything you’ve done.” You smiled at him. “I would like to hear about what you’ve done. I’d like to know everything about you.”

“Really?”

“Really. But first… I’d really like you to walk me back to my car and drive me home and let  _me_ do something just because it feels good.” Dean practically dragged you back to your car, his long bowed legs carrying him a lot faster down the road than yours. He demanded your keys and pressed a quick heated kiss to your lips before hopping into the driver’s seat and speeding toward your apartment. “Where do you live, Dean Winchester, Monster Hunter?” You asked as he pulled onto your street.

“Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Center of the contiguous U.S., apparently, but I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of it. It’s fuckin’ tiny.” 

“Smaller than the apartment I’ve pretty much existed in the last 4 years? I think not.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be happy to come home with me.”

“Me, too.” You responded as he pulled into your parking spot and you both started for the elevator. “So, will I… will I learn how to deal with all the stuff that you have to deal with?”

“I will teach you everything you need to know, 'mega. Don’t you worry.” As the elevator doors closed behind you, he swept over to you, grabbing the backs of your things and picking you up. Your arms went around his neck and your legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed your back against the wall of the lift and kissed your neck. “Keep my 'mega safe.” He mumbled against your skin.

You never liked being called that. For four years that word was a curse in your mind, but from Dean’s lips it was a fond endearment. You dropped your legs from his hips as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. You rushed for your apartment door, fumbling with the keys as Dean pressed himself against your back, the bulge in his jeans pressing against the area just above your ass. You imagined that your neighbors would look down on you if they opened their doors and saw you with some strange Alpha grinding against you while you tried to get into your apartment. Your neighbors could kiss your ass.

Dean’s hands slid around your body to clutch at your breasts as you got the key in the deadbolt. “You’re takin’ too long.” 

“Oh, fuck.” You moaned, twisting the key and turning the knob. Dean pushed you into your living room and moved to shut the door. You turned to him. “Keys." 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from the deadbolt, throwing them on the coffee table and kicking the door closed before stalking toward you.   
"Strip.” He ordered, and there wasn’t a single thought of defiance in your head as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it off over your head. He pulled his jacket and his overshirt down his arms as you kicked your shoes off and reached behind your back to unhook your bra. “Your tits are amazing.” He licked his lips and leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth. 

“Dean.” You moaned as his tongue flicked across your nipple. Your body was heating up, your pussy producing slick to prepare for him, and you had to get naked, had to get  _him_ naked. You pulled at his belt buckle, opening it and immediately going at the button of his jeans while he turned his attention to your other breast. You tugged on his waistband and his pants fell to his ankles, the belt buckle clunking to the floor. You ran your hand across his tight boxer-briefs, making him growl against your breast as you wrapped your hand around his cock as best as you could through the material. “Dean, you’re so… I’ve never…”

Dean sobered, slightly, and pulled back to look in your eyes. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

You blushed and shook your head. “No, but my ex, he was a Beta. He was… not gifted in this department. If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought he was an Omega.” You gave a slight squeeze to his erection and was granted a groan.

“You think it won’t fit?” He smirked as he asked the question. “Oh, sweetheart. I will make it fit. I can smell how wet you are through your jeans. We’ll make it fit.” He assured you. He had your jeans and panties in a pile on the floor next to his before you could recognize his movements. You were caught off-guard by him twisting you around and dropping to his knees behind you as you grabbed the back of your couch for support. 

You gasped as his tongue delved into you, lapping at your entrance with abandon. “F-fu-fu-fuck.” His hands grasped your ass cheeks and pulled them apart, giving him better access to your cunt. “Oh, god.” You whined as he pushed two thick fingers into you and wasting no time before beginning a punishing pace of fucking his fingers in and out of you while his teeth and tongue lashed at your clit. “Dean!”

You were breathless by the time he pulled away, licking at the fingers on his right hand as he pulled his boxers down to release his cock from confinement, wrapping the fingers of his left hand around it and running them from the base by his knot to the slightly reddened tip. “Fuck, y/n. I wanna take you just like this, from behind, pop my knot inside this sweet Omega pussy but…” He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you to stand in front of him. Your eyes dropped to his groin, where he was slowly jacking his cock almost like it was a subconscious move. You never thought you’d want an Alpha cock as much as you wanted that one. “First time I have you, sweetheart… I wanna see your gorgeous face when you cum all over my knot.”

Your pussy clenched around nothing at his declaration and you allowed him to push you down onto your couch as he stepped out of his boxers and knelt down between your legs. He leaned down and captured your lips again. “Should probably go to the bedroom.” You suggested as he pulled away to let you breathe.

“Probably. But I don’t really wanna wait that long. Do you, y/n?” He asked, biting his bottom lip as he rubbed his cockhead along your slit. “I need you to use your words, Omega. If you don’t tell me to wait and take you to your room, I’m gonna fuck you stupid right here.”

You moaned and reached for his shoulders, pulling his body close to yours. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

He slammed his hips forward, almost completely sheathing himself on the first thrust and making you cry out. “You gonna let everyone in this building know who your Alpha is?” He pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, settling comfortably against your body and letting his lips and teeth run across every piece of skin he had easy access to.

He began a slow, almost torturous, pace and you raised your hips to meet every thrust. It was good,  _he_ was good, and his cock rubbed places in you that you had never been able to reach on your own.

It didn’t take long for him to lose his patience and his torturous slow pace was replaced with a punishingly hard and fast one, each thrust pulling a moan or a wail or a breathy cry of his name or title from you. By the time his knot began to swell, catching slightly with each thrust, your moans had devolved into two phrases: 'Oh, god, yes’ and 'Alpha, fuck’. Dean was alternating between growls of 'Mine’ and 'Omega’. 

“You almost there, 'mega?” He whispered.

“I have been… just can’t finish without…” You whined.

“Most chicks can’t. I got you.” He whispered, nipping at your earlobe as he reached his hand between your bodies and rubbed soft circles over your clit.  
Every muscle in your body seemed to go rigid at the same time and little white spots invaded your vision as your pussy squeezed his cock, which was suddenly locked inside you, his knot stretching you in a wholly unique way. He grunted and collapsed on top of you as his cock twitched with each spurt of Alpha cum.

“Fuck, y/n. I’ve never cum so hard, baby. Perfect fuckin’ Omega.” He groaned as his words of praise made your pussy clench around him.

“Definitely should’ve gone to bed, though, Alpha. You’re heavy.” You complained.  
He chuckled, holding you to his chest as he carefully sat back and lied on his back with you panting against his chest. “Better?”

“Much.” You sat up and looked down at him. His sparkling green eyes, his full chapped lips that somehow still managed to be soft, his… interesting pentagram tattoo that you just noticed. You traced the ink with your fingertips. “Does it mean something?”

“It keeps demons out of me. We’ll have to get you one, too. On your back, though.” He placed his right hand on your chest, mirroring where his was. “No tattoo artist gets to see my Omega’s tits. God, you’re killin’ me with that.” He whispered as you clenched again.

“Well, stop calling me your Omega, then. I can’t control what it does to my body.” You pulled his hand off of your chest and kiss his palm. Your eyes fell on a section of red, raised scarring. It looked like a brand. As soon as Dean noticed your interest, he pulled his hand back, his expression going dark.

“Don’t ask. I’m not ready to explain that one yet.”

“Okay.” You placed your head on his chest, nuzzling into him, eager to make your Alpha feel better. “So, do you have a house in Lebanon? Is there gonna be room for me?”

“Sweetheart, we’ve got plenty of room for you, even if you weren’t gonna be sleeping in my bed, which you are. See, we’ve got a bunker. It’s full of weapons and lore books and magic shit. Free power and somehow the WiFi reaches every corner of the place. You’ll love it. Not that you need to be, anymore, 'cause you’ve got me, but it’s got everything a hermit could want.”

You laughed. “I’ve spent four years hiding in this apartment, Dean. you’re not gonna get me to stay in your bunker. Especially if you and your brother are gonna be traipsing across the country, constantly in danger.” You sat up slightly and looked down at him. “I said you’re not leaving without me. That’s not just this town. It’s  _every_ town.”

His lips curled into a smirk. “We don’t  _traipse_.” He chuckled. “Can you reach my pants? I need to text Sam to go home, that you and I will follow tomorrow.”

You leaned off the couch, grabbing his shoulder for balance as you retrieved his phone from his jeans. “Who’s Baby?” You asked, reading as he typed out a message to Sam that ended with 'Take care of Baby’.

“Oh, my car. She’s, uh, this gorgeous '67 Impala. I’ve had her since I was… early twenties.  _She_ was home before we found the bunker. Don’t worry. You’re the only woman for me.” He smirked again. “But she was my first love.”

“I’ll try to curb my jealousy.” You smiled, then looked away from him and around your living room. “All right, so… how do I go about-”

“You just leave.” Dean anticipated your question. “You pack a bag and you just leave. You tell your parents you’ve finally got an Alpha, which they will be ecstatic about. You tell your landlord to sell what you leave behind if he wants to get next month’s rent from you, and you tell your friends that they’ll have to find someone else to answer questions about kinky sex and 90s punk music on Thursdays and you run away with me.” 

“This is not what I was expecting in my life, Dean. This is… I mean, a handsome Alpha comes in and brings me into a strange and dangerous new world? It’s like a romance novel.”

“This is not a romance novel. It’s a shitty fantasy-horror series that only a handful of freaks read.” He reached up and tucked your hair behind your ears. “What kind of romance story would have two people having a conversation about their future together while the man’s got his cock buried in his woman’s cunt?”

You laughed. “What else are we supposed to do until your knot goes down?”

“I know this is your first ride of this kind, sweetheart, but most people sleep it off.”

“Well, next time, you should take me to bed so I could be comfortable enough to sleep it off.” 

“Next time you get my knot I will make certain we are in a bed. I can promise I won’t be able to keep my hands off you long enough to make the drive from here to Kansas, though.”

“Well, if I remember my Sex Ed lesson, I’m not in heat and you aren’t in rut and we’ve fairly-well established our bond here, so you don’t  _have_ to knot me next time. We can disengage quickly afterward next time.” 

“Wow. For an Omega who’s avoided all things Alpha for her whole life, you remember the anatomy lesson well.”

You shrugged. “It was a very interesting lesson… and it was before I met my ex so I thought I might need to know about Alpha physiology.” You laughed. “I guess I was right.” 

He looked at you, appreciatively, and nodded. “Yes, you were.” 

“So, what other important life-altering things should we discuss while we’re lying here with your cock in me?” You asked, smirking.

“How about… food?”

“What?”

“Yeah, I’m starving. Let’s talk about food.” 

As you lay in his arms for another fifteen minutes, you talked about your favorite meals and restaurants and when he finally softened and you were able to pull away, you took a shower together. You slept in his arms on your bed and the next morning you packed everything worth taking into your car. You didn’t call anyone until you were on the interstate heading for Kansas. You didn’t want anyone to try to talk you out of it, because then you’d have to burn bridges you weren’t ready to burn.

Dean was ravenous. He stopped three times to pull you out of the car and bend you over the hood, making you scream into the darkness of the trees that lined the interstate. When the sun came up and you lost the cover of night, he started to pull into gas stations to fuck you in nasty bathrooms that hadn’t seen a mop in years. You were sore by the time Dean pulled your car into the bunker’s garage. He didn’t give you time to unpack the car before pulling you through the halls of the bunker to his bedroom…  _your_ bedroom. As your Alpha made you cum for what felt like the hundredth time in 24 hours, you couldn’t help but think about the fact that you weren’t expecting this. Not even two days ago you were certain you’d continue to only leave your apartment once a week and never have an Alpha. It was strange to you that Fate wouldn’t ever just let you live your life how you wanted.

If Fate had a face, you would kiss it. 


End file.
